An Odd Partnership
by Yoshi 2.1
Summary: FBI agent Mario is selected to investigate a chain of crimes committed by a notorious crime boss. However, when he is assigned with a cocky and loudmouth partner, things become increasingly difficult for him. Can he learn to cope with it?


**An Odd Partnership **

**Summary****: In order to solve a series of crimes created by an unknown crime boss, the FBI chooses its top agent, Mario to investigate. He won't be doing it alone, as he gets assigned with a stubborn and cocky partner named Sonic. Can the duo cooperate long enough to solve these crimes? Or will Mario show nothing but dislike towards his new partner?**

**Disclaimer: All rights to Super Smash Brothers belong exclusively to Nintendo. **

**Copyright infringement is not permitted**

**All OCs in this story belong to me**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"All right everybody, get down on the floor now, this is a robbery. If anyone makes one move, they'll get pumped full of bullets." said a criminal who was robbing a local city bank. He had everyone in the bank hostage, and would shoot them if they bothered to move one muscle. Suddenly, an unknown stranger in a trenchcoat and matching hat came walking into the bank.

"I came to make a deposit." said the stranger.

"Get down on the floor man, I don't have time for games."

But the stranger didn't make any attempt to comply.

"Hey, are you deaf or something, I said get down on the damn floor."

"Shut the hell up, I don't wanna hear your weak threats." retorted the stranger.

The stranger soon had a gun aimed at his head.

"You've got five seconds to back off or I'll shoot." said the criminal threateningly.

"I've got a better idea."

As if on cue, the stranger grabbed the criminal by arm and twisted it, making him drop the gun. Afterwards he did a sweep kick and knocked the criminal to the floor.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the criminal demandingly.

The mysterious stranger pulled off his hat to reveal a man with a red cap and a mustache.

"I'm Mario, an agent of the FBI. You're under arrest for attempted robbery." said Mario as he put handcuffs on the criminal.

As he brought the criminal out of the bank, he was soon approached by his boss, who was a brown haired woman.

"Nice going agent Mario, you really had him fooled." said the woman.

"It was no problem at all Linda Dorien"

"That's Ms. Dorien to you Mario, remember that."

"Sorry, I thought you said that you preferred to be called Director Dorien or Agent Dorien."

"You can call me by either name, it doesn't matter. Out of all of our agents, you're the best one we've got."

"Well, I did get through all the training sessions you put me through when I first joined."

"Which proves that you're just the right agent for a special case we have scheduled."

"A special case!" exclaimed Mario.

"Correct Mario, and you're up for it."

"What is it?" asked Mario.

"It's classified, you'll have to wait until we get back to headquarters."

* * *

**Later on back at the FBI Headquarters...**

"Hey Mario, word around the headquarters is that you stopped a bank robbery a few hours ago." said an anthromorphic fox.

"It wasn't even that hard Fox, I got through it easily." said Mario.

"You know, I have a thing for brave and tough men like you Mario." said a woman in a seductive voice.

"Oh my god, Zelda I told you that I have no interest in going out with you."

"Always playing hard to get, I like that."

"Save it, because there is no way I'll ever be into a girl like you."

"You will at some point, I'm positive."

"Don't listen to her Mario, she's just romantically misguided." said Marth.

"I am not!"

"Face it, you've never been able to get a decent guy with the methods you use." said Link.

"I don't need this, I've got work to do."

Zelda then stormed away.

"Well at least she's finally gone, usually she's hard for me to get rid of." said Mario.

"So anyway, what's on the agenda for today?"

"The boss has a special case that she wants me to do."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure, she didn't tell me yet."

"Agent Mario, the boss wishes to see you for an important assignment." said a random agent.

"Okay."

Mario soon headed down the hallway to Linda's office. On his way there, he began wondering about what the special assignment would be.

"Hmm, I have a feeling that this assignment just might be top secret. If it is, then I'm sure that maybe it might be perfect for me."

The sooner he arrived at the office, he knocked on the door.

"Come in." said Linda.

Mario opened the door and walked in, where he found Linda sitting at her desk.

"Agent Mario, just who I was expecting, sit down."

Doing as he was told, Mario sat down in the chair next to him.

"Okay, so you're probably wondering why I brought you in here."

"No, you told me earlier that you had a special assignment for me."

"That's right, but I must warn you, it's not gonna be easy."

"I'll be ready for anything that you can throw at me."

"Listen closely, I just got word from the government that there's been a series of crimes happening around the city. They're so mysterious that even the police can't figure them out."

"This sounds very serious."

"Believe me, this is more serious than you think. The police said these crimes may be the work of some anonymous crime boss."

"A crime boss, that sounds brutal."

"Which is why you need to go and investigate these crime scenes. If you come across any witnesses, try asking them, or better yet, try interrogating them. Then you can use the gathered information to find out who the crime boss is and bring them down."

"No problem, I'll get right on it."

"Ah ah ah, hold it right there Mario, I never said you were gonna do it alone."

"What do you mean?"

"You're gonna need some help handling this case, so I'm assigning you with a partner."

"A partner, you can't be serious."

"Oh but I am."

"Whoever it is, please don't let it be Zelda."

"Don't be silly, I wouldn't be caught dead having her be your partner."

"Thank god."

"The person I'm having you work with is much more compatible."

"Who is it?"

"You're about to meet him, he's on his way here."

There was suddenly a knock at the door.

"Come in."

The door opened and a blue hedgehog came walking into the office.

"Mario, I'd like you to meet your partner, agent Sonic."

"So this is the guy I'm gonna be working with, that's good enough for me." said Sonic.

"Have you had any experience with stopping crimes?" asked Mario.

"Only a little bit, but I'm positive that I can handle a challenge like this."

"You two are pefect for this assignment."

"Not as perfect as you good looking. What's it gonna take for a guy like me to get with a woman like you?"

"Sorry blue boy, but I don't date guys who work for me, especially guys like you."

"You don't mean that!"

"Do I sound like I'm interested in you, I don't think so."

"So I get it, you're playing hard to get."

"Sonic, stop hitting on her, she's our boss for crying out loud you jackass." said Mario angrily.

"Look, the bottom line is I want you two to do this case. And another thing Sonic, you ever make a pass at me like that again and you'll wake up with a-"

"Okay, I think we better go." said Mario as he lead Sonic out the room.

"Anyway, good luck on the case." said Linda as she close the door the moment they left.

"I can't believe that hedgehog tried to hit on me, though I will admit, he was kind of cute."

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Where do you get off trying to hit on our boss you dumbass." asked Mario angrily as they walked down the hall.

"Hey I couldn't help it, she's a fine woman." said Sonic.

"What are you some kind of womaniser!"

"Look, I may be interested in women, but I'm not a womaniser alright, let's get that straight right now."

"Listen here, being an FBI agent is not all fun and games, this is a serious matter, and you better get your act together or otherwise you'll just screw things up."

"Cut me some slack red cap, I think I'm perfectly capable of doing this job."

"Well you gotta get serious, because this case is very important."

"Sheesh, you really need to lighten up once in a while."

"And one more, if we encounter any female witnesses at a crime scene, please don't make passes at them."

"Okay, I get the message already, no need to be so critical."

"You have not lived until you've seen how critical I really am."

* * *

**Well, here's another story.**

**After seeing all three of those Rush Hour movies, I became inspired to write this story.**

**I hope you like it.**

**I worked really hard on it.**

**But I promise that things will get more interesting in later chapters.**

**Later**


End file.
